Birthday Kiss
by Flagrance
Summary: All of you NaLu fans out there, want a happy ending with a kiss? Then dig in! (One-shot)


_Thank you Mama, Papa!_

_This is the best present ever!_

Just when Lucy was about to hug her parents from joy, they disappeared into the darkness.

She was alone in the darkness crying.

_Mama, Papa, everyone…don't leave me…_

As the beautiful blonde girl opened her brown eyes from her slumber, a ray of morning sunshine came through her window, shining on her face. Her tears fell on her cheeks and she wondered why she was still crying.

A lot of years have passed since the death of her parents and Lucy herself thought she was over it, but in her heart she knew that she wasn't.

Lucy rubbed her eyes thinking: _Stupid! I am thinking too much again… I've got to stay in the present, I can't look back at the past anymore!_

She got off her bed, took a shower, got dressed in a comfortable shirt and a mini skirt. She tied her hair into two ponytails.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror giving herself a warm smile. Then, she looked at the calendar.

July 1st.

Lucy sighed.

It was her birthday.

She didn't expect anything, since she wasn't planning to tell anyone about her birthday or else her friends in the guild will make a ruckus about such a trivial thing.

* * *

Few hours later, Lucy walked to where all her friends spent most of their days at, the Fairy Tail guild.

Everyone was normal. Gray and Natsu fighting, Gajeel eating, Wendy talking to Charle and Happy, Cana drinking, everyone was so…just normal.

Lucy sat by the bar, where Mira welcomed her.

She ordered a sandwich and Mira went to the kitchen to make them.

When Natsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hey Lucy, I heard it's your bir-"

Just when Natsu was about to finish his sentence, Erza punched him in the face, causing Natsu to fall down flat on his face.

For a few seconds, Lucy was wondering what Natsu was going to say, but decided not to bother with it and ate her sandwich.

Erza looked at Lucy and then dragged Natsu to the corner of the guild far away from where Lucy was seating.

Erza whispered and at the same time shouted at Natsu, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT IN FRONT OF LUCY! REMEMBER? THIS IS A SECRET FROM LUCY? IF YOU EVER MENTION THIS AGAIN INFRONT OF HER, I WILL MURDER YOU, UNDERSTAND?!"

Natsu trembled like a little kid and said, "o-okay, Erza-neesan."

During the time Erza was scolding at Natsu, Lucy finished her sandwich. With nothing to do, she just sat on the chair thinking about the dream she had last night.

It was a dream of her crying because…because she was lonely? Because her parents were in heaven? Because…

Lucy was thinking of many things, when suddenly she slammed the table and said, "I AM GOING HOME!"

That night, Lucy felt extremely lonely because it was the day when her mother gave birth to her.

She should be with her parents, if only they didn't leave her…

_Knock knock_

Lucy heard someone knocking on her window.

When she opened it, she saw a blue cat with pure white wings hovering in front of her window.

"Happy, what are you doing here so late?"

"I came to pick you up! Let's go!"

"It's really late and dark outside, where are we going?"

"To the guild, we have a surprise for you!"

By that time, Lucy had forgotten it was her birthday. When she heard the word _surprise_, she remembered and a sudden rush of excitement ran through her body.

Lucy got her jacket and ran to the guild, with Happy flying on top of her head.

When Lucy was running to the guild, from the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends in front of the guild with Natsu holding a cake that was written with chocolate: _Happy Birthday Lucy_

All her friends had their party poppers ready.

When Lucy and Happy arrived in front of the guild, they popped their party poppers and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

Lucy was both astonished and happy at the same time.

With her cheerful voice, Lucy said, "Thank you everyon-"

Just when Lucy was about to finish her sentence, Natsu threw the cake at her face.

That, had started the cake fight.

Erza was angry at Natsu for wasting the cake and chased after Natsu.

Everyone in the guild including Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Charle, Lily, Happy, master, and even Laxus and the rajinshuu were laughing.

Lucy laughed with them watching Natsu being chased by the angry Erza.

But her laugh, her smile, her cheerful mood didn't last long.

Lucy suddenly broke into a cry.

That made Natsu and Erza stop running, and made everyone stare at her.

"Thank you everyone, I am really grateful for this. You see, today I was feeling really sad because today was the day when mama gave birth to me. Both mama and papa aren't here to celebrate with me, unlike the day when I got Michelle as my birthday present…"

Everyone had worried and sad expressions on their face.

Lucy continued, "Last night, I dreamed of back when me, Michelle, and both Mama and Papa were alive and happy. Just when I was about to hug them from joy, they disappeared. Like thin air, they disappeared in the darkness. And I was crying alone. The whole day I was wondering why I was crying. Because my parents were in heaven? Because they are not here today to see me smiling with my friends? Because I am alone? I just don't know anymore…"

Lucy sniffed and her tears continued to fall.

Natsu walked to where Lucy was and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are not alone. You have Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Happy, me, and everyone. We are not going to disappear like that. We are going to smile with you and stay with you together. So don't say things like being alone!"

Lucy was surprised and smiled again, "Okay."

Everyone in the guild smiled. Natsu yelled, "ALRIGHT, LET'S CELEBRATE!"

They all went in the guild and celebrated.

Gajeel sang his new song "_Happy birthday_" on the stage.

Mira served some food and drinks.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Charle, and Lucy sat on the same table.

Some were cheering for Gajeel, while others through stuff at him.

Lucy was talking to Erza and Natsu.

Juvia wanted to feed Gray some food, but Gray refused and backed away…

When suddenly, he pushed Natsu by accident…

NATSU'S LIPS WERE LOCKED WITH LUCY'S LIPS.

Everyone in the guild froze and stopped what they were doing.

Gajeel stopped singing and his eyes almost popped out of his sunglasses.

The food tray fell from Mira's hand and Mira tried to pick it up, her eyes still locked on the two couple, not trying to miss any important lovey dovey moments.

Erza, standing next to Lucy and Natsu, blushed furiously making her look like a tomato.

Lucy was even more red. She looked like a freshly picked strawberry.

Lucy was thinking, _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! DID I DO THAT? NO, NO, I DIDN'T DO IT. NATSU WAS THE ONE WHO JUST KISSED ME. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?_

Natsu, as if knowing what Lucy was thinking, also blushed.

He let go of Lucy and ran away from the guild because he was too embarrassed to face anyone in the guild, especially Lucy.

Lucy continued to blush and thought:

_Yeah, I am not alone._


End file.
